Her Majesty's Royal Order
This page belongs is a work in progress, and belongs to iggylord. Please do not edit it without his consent. Her Majesty's Royal Order, better known as The Royal Order, or simply The Order, is a medieval-inspired faction who safeguards The London Wasteland, in the year 2291. Background The Order was founded by Alicia Windsor, the now-ghoulified pre-war queen of Britain, on the 27th of October, 2087. The order was inspired by medieval knights, and swore to protect the people of The London Wasteland from any threats it faced. It soon gained control of various settlements by helping them. Shortly afterwards, the Ventura Clan began feeding on settlers across London. As The Order had no proof that the Ventura Clan was behind the attacks, they could not initiate a conflict with them. Around the same time, due to mutual disagreement, The Church of The Children of Atom went to war with the Order, in The War of Swords and Atoms, which would last for over two-hundred years. On the 22nd of February, 2283, The Royal Order gained control of Pillartown after defending it against The Holborn Highwaymen. They then negotiated with the mayor, Jason Whitaker. On the 18th of June, 2183, The Order stood up against The Atomguard's bigotry toward mutants, which resulted in the Atomguard joining The Children of Atom's side in The War of Swords and Atoms. Interests The main interest of The Royal Order is to safeguard the people of London from any threats they may face. This includes, but is not limited to, hostile mutants, The Children of Atom, and The Atomguard. Structure Military Her Majesty's Royal Order has an extensive military, known as The Royal Legion. It, as with much of the faction, is heavily influenced by medieval knights. All of the Legion's armour, weapons, and equipment is made at Russell Square, The Royal Order's main manufacturing facility. The Royal Legion has many different types of knights, all of which can be found here. Espionage The Royal Order is very skilled in espionage, despite only having one spy left by 2291. Their espionage department, A.G.R.A, is named after the initials of the four original members: Albert, Gregory, Richard and AmyNote 1. The four members, and Mycroft Holmes, the overseer of Royal Order espionage, were the only people to know of the organisation's existence. It was made up of knights who had been responsible for the accidental death of the 33rd Battalion. They four knights were stripped of their honor, and from then on, sent to do the most dishonorable tasks that any other knights would never do. On the 3rd of May, 2289, A.G.R.A was sent on an assassination mission. After planning gone wrong on Albert's part, all of A.G.R.A were killed, except for Albert, and Amy (who faked her own death and started a new life in Baker Town). From then on, Albert was the only remaining member of A.G.R.A. Sub-Factions * The Saint Pancras Guard * The Baker Town Guard * The Pillartown Guard * The Savile Row Guard * The Saint Andrew's Gardens Guard * The Queen's Guard * The Covent Guard * The Finsbury Guard * Russell Square Security * A.G.R.A Locations The Royal Legion controls many different locations in The London Wasteland, mainly on the northern side of The River Thames. Their list of locations is as follows: * Saint Pancras * Baker Town * Savile Row * Pillartown * Saint Andrew's Gardens * The Royal Citadel * Covent * Finsbury * Russell Square * MORE TO BE ADDED Notable Members * Alicia Windsor * Gareth Gregson * Albert Lancaster * Gregory Miles (deceased) * Richard Taylor (deceased) * Mary Watson (neé Morstan) (known as Amy Picard at the time) Trivia * Every 8th of March, in all Royal Order controlled settlements, a minute's silence is held for Patrick Windsor. * The Royal Order takes a strong influence from medieval knights, and is loosely based off the Knights faction from For Honor. * The Order enforces laws against the sale, possession and manufacturing of Fatmen or any similar weapons, to avoid repetitions of the Great War. Additionally most of their settlements are powered with wind, solar energy, diesel generators, or water turbines, as fusion generators can become unstable, and dangerous. Notes # Amy later changed her name to Mary Morstan when she faked her death. Appearances * Fallout: A Study In Scarlet (Part 1: Mr Holmes) (mentioned only) * TO BE ADDED Category:Iggylord's Canon Category:Factions Category:England __FORCETOC__